


February 28, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One television marathon caused Amos to smile.





	February 28, 2003

I never created DC.

One television marathon caused Amos to smile while he remained with Supergirl and viewed every minute as his last.

THE END


End file.
